


I Found New York Layin’ In Your Arms

by canyonlights



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Established Relationship, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Idols, Kissing, Lazy Mornings, Love, M/M, Making Love, Making Out, Morning Cuddles, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Rimming, soft, this is possibly the gayest thing ive ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:15:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canyonlights/pseuds/canyonlights
Summary: Minghao couldn't resist; he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Junhui’s soft cheek. Then another. And another. He moved to kiss down his sharp jawline. Junhui was barely stirring in his sleep and Minghao giggled softly. This is what he loved - warm, bubbly feelings in his chest erupting as he held the man he loved in his arms. Here he felt safe, here he felt loved, and it made him so happy that he physically couldn't stop smiling even when it hurt.





	I Found New York Layin’ In Your Arms

**Author's Note:**

> This is gay and has been sitting in a draft folder, unfinished, for about two years, before it got here. 
> 
> Come yell at me on twt: @flowerboydino

Minghao woke up because his foot was asleep, trapped in between his boyfriend's legs. He propped his head up in his hand so that he could look up and over his boyfriend's shoulder to see his face. Minghao had fallen asleep the night before with his arms wrapped around Junhui from behind, cuddling him with a smile. The larger of the pair had smiled and wrapped his own hand around Minghao’s before they fell asleep.

It wasn't often that Minghao was on the outside of their cuddling adventures. Junhui was so protective of the younger and such a natural gentleman that Minghao was usually manhandled into his arms and crowded by Junhui acting as the big spoon. He wasn't complaining, of course, he actually quite liked Junhui’s strong and comforting hold, but it was nice to occasionally hold Junhui himself. 

Minghao smiled again as he looked at Junhui’s peacefully sleeping face. For once, his eyes weren’t wide, trying to take every inch of their surroundings in and memorize everything. For once, they weren't rolling in fake annoyance after listening to Seokmin and Soonyoung and Seungkwan’s antics, and they weren't even holding that intense, burning passion that flared every time they stepped on stage. He even had his fluffy hair down, wisping over his face. 

Minghao couldn't resist; he leaned over and pressed a kiss to Junhui’s soft cheek. Then another. And another. He moved to kiss down his sharp jawline. Junhui was barely stirring in his sleep and Minghao giggled softly. This is what he loved - warm, bubbly feelings in his chest erupting as he held the man he loved in his arms. Here he felt safe, here he felt loved, and it made him so happy that he physically couldn't stop smiling even when it hurt. 

Junhui hummed beneath him and Minghao continued to press a million kisses to his face and neck and shoulders. He knew that Junhui had to be awake by now, but that didn't stop him in the slightest. He switched from light butterfly kisses to sucking lightly on Junhui’s tanned skin. This got some reaction, and his boyfriend stirred and craned his neck. Minghao took the invitation and sucked a line up his neck, careful not to leave any marks no matter how badly he wanted to. 

“Good morning to you too,” Junhui teased, his voice rough from sleep and his accent heavy. Minghao smiled and nuzzled into Junhui’s neck. 

“Morning,” he mumbled, slightly muffled. He was pushed over and off Junhui’s back to lay in his own back and Junhui turned to lay on his side next to Minghao. He propped his head up with his hand before leaning down slightly to press their lips together. His free hand traveled across Minghao’s hips, wrapping around him and holding him close. The younger could feel the tingles under his skin that always came with Junhui’s touch. 

“You’re so cute when you’re sleepy,” Junhui grinned, watching as Minghao’s cheeks flushed pink. Junhui leaned down and kissed him again, deepening the kiss this time and Minghao reached up to thread his fingers through Junhui’s brown hair, his grasp tightening when Junhui licked into his mouth and he let out a stuttered moan. 

“Junhui,” Minghao mumbled as the older switched his position so that he was on top of Minghao. He knew that Minghao liked having his weight on top of him to know that he was still there, but he made sure not to crush him as well. Junhui pressed Minghao into the bed again and the younger sighed in defeat, protests dying on his tongue. He wasn't sure if they really had time for this with their hectic schedules but once Junhui had put his mind to something, Minghao was really powerless to stop him. 

Junhui’s hand traveled from where it had been resting on his hip up his thin sleep shirt, pushing it up and brushing over his nipples. “Hands up, love,” he said and Minghao did so. Junhui pulled off Minghao’s shirt smoothly, which honestly amazed him, because normally Minghao got his head stuck in the shirt when he was taking it off himself. 

Junhui leaned back down to brush his lips over Minghao’s collarbones, sucking lightly. “Junhui, no marks,” Minghao mumbled, though he knew that his reminder fell on deaf ears. They would be covered by his clothes anyways. So Junhui went ahead and bit a mark just under Minghao’s collarbone, leaving the younger gasping softly and allowing his eyes to fall shut.

Junhui took his time pressing kisses down Minghao’s torso while rubbing circles into his hips with his thumbs. He wanted Minghao to relax, to finally let go of the tension in his shoulders that he had been carrying for far too long. When he saw him melt into the bed, his mouth falling slightly open and his legs going all but limp, he finally moved down to peeling Minghao’s boxers off. 

Minghao’s face turned red and he could feel his cheeks burning, so he threw his arms over his face. Junhui chuckled, reaching up to pull them away. “Stop that. You’re gorgeous when you blush,” he told him softly. Minghao only blushed brighter at that, because really it made no sense that he was embarrassed now when last week he had been screaming for more as Junhui pounded into him after their rare date night. 

Junhui wiggled down the bed, and Minghao giggled as he watched his boyfriend try to rearrange his long limbs. Junhui gave him a playful glare before settling in between Minghao’s legs. He hooked his arms under Minghao’s legs pressed a kiss to each thigh, earning a little sigh from above him. He kissed him softly, barely there as he traveled up his legs and closer to where ]Minghao wanted. 

He knew that Junhui was a huge fan of teasing, and he knew that it was mostly because he got great reactions from Minghao. The younger wasn’t as patient and the frustrated groans and light gasps of surprise were music to Junhui’s ears. Minghao could feel Junhui’s strong hands spreading him open with his thumbs and Minghao held his breath in anticipation. 

“Why are you holding your breath?” Junhui chuckled. Minghao looked down and flicked Junhui’s forehead in retaliation to being teased. 

“You’re not the one being spread open and looked at like you a gourmet meal, so shush,” Minghao told him, laying back down and allowing his eyes to fall shut. He could hear Junhui’s scoff and felt his hands left his body. 

“That, my dear, is a look of love.”

“I think you mean lust. Horniness.”

“So you don’t want me to eat you out?”

“I never said that…” Minghao’s last response was quieter than his other sarcastic comments. 

“Exactly,” Junhui said with a smug smirk as he leaned down and licked a stripe over the ring of muscles. Minghao tensed and sucked a breath in, trying to will his hips to stay put on the bed without much success. He could only see the top half of his boyfriend’s face and his fluffy morning bed head from between his legs. His hand shot down to run his hand through the brown hair lovingly. 

It felt good, somehow still soft and kind even while Junhui’s tongue was making his thighs quiver and shake. Junhui shifted to lift Minghao’s legs over his shoulders so he could get closer. His tongue swirled, working what Minghao’s sleep-addled brain would consider to be magic. 

“Junhui,” Minghao moaned, tugging lightly on his hair out of habit more than anything. He lifted his head just a bit off the pillow to see Junhui better as he pulled away from Minghao, lickling his lips lewdly. Minghao wasn’t sure why he had called out for his boyfriend so he just smiled shyly and said “I love you.” Junhui smiled and pressed a lingering kiss to the junction of his leg and hips. 

Minghao let his head fall back again as Junhui pressed a very careful finger into his hole. He only allowed the tip to slip in, playing with his rim until he whined stubbornly. Junhui then pressed his entire finger inside of him and Minghao could feel the ripples of pleasure and the familiar stretch travel up his spine as he let out a sigh. 

“You’re so beautiful,” Junhui whispered, almost as if he was in disbelief. Minghao blushed once again. 

“You’re being so sweet…” he muttered. “Not that I mind,” Minghao quickly amended when Junhui raised an eyebrow. 

“You deserve it,” Junhui responded. He had slid two fingers into Minghao and had moved up so they were face to face. Minghao’s legs had slid off his shoulders and hit the bed limply, Junhui was barely moving his arm at this point, and was instead drawing circles into Minghao’s prostate with his two fingers. Minghao loved being brought to orgasm like this. It made him feel loose and weak in the knees in the most refreshing way, and Junhui knew that. 

“You work so incredibly hard. You’re an absolutely stunning dancer and the best boyfriend I could ever hoped to have had. Better than anything I could have dreamed of,” Junhui whispered into Minghao’s mouth between kisses. The praise and love with the added stimulation of Junhui’s finger made Minghao’s stomach clench, revealing faint outlines of his abs. Junhui knew he was close. 

“Come on, sweetheart. I know you want to. Just come for me,” Junhui told him and he did. He squeezed his eyes shut as his hips lifted slightly off the bed. Juinhui’s fingers worked him through his orgasm, slowing down as Minghao started to relax and come down. Minghao curled on his side into Junhui’s body, come covered stomach and all. 

“I love you,” Minghao said. “So much.” 

“I love you too, darling.”


End file.
